Power Rangers Disney Underground
Power Rangers Disney Underground is my Fanfiction. It takes place 2 months after the events of Power Rangers TechSquad. The theme of this season is Walt Disney properties with some elements from the Kingdom Hearts and Epic Mickey series. The series' theme song and feel is inspired by Sonic Underground. Synopsis 2 months after the fall of Lord Mindstorm and his Mindstorm Empire, The rangers' long assumed dead mentor (who was believed to have sacrificed herself to restore the morphin grid) was revealed to have teleported to an alternate dimension known as the Disney Dimension. To find their mentor, the rangers must master new powers and zords based off of Disney properties, join a resistance against Maleficent's Darklanders and become the Power Rangers Disney Underground Rangers Allies * Shard 5 Villains * Darklanders ** Maleficent ** Shadow Blots ** Velma Dinkley/ Ms. D/ the Mad Scientist Disney Villains * Kylo Ren * Zurg * Darklander Rangers * Jafar * Darth Vader * Captain Hook and his crew Arsenal Morpher * Disney Morpher Communication Devices Emergency Series * Emergency Watch * Emergency Phone * Emergency Medallion * Emergency Wristband * Emergency Bracelet Sidearms * Keyblades Individual Weapon Disney Blaster * Paintbrush Staff * Blue Lightsaber * Honey Mallet * Space Cannon * Princess Crossbow Vehicles * Tron Cycles Zords ToonZord System Disney Megazord * Red Cruiser Zord * Blue Fighter Boat Zord * Yellow Bee Cart Zord * Green Spaceship Zord * Pink Carriage Zord Episodes * Chapter 1: Enter the Disney Dimension - 2 months after the fall of the Mindstorm Empire and the sacrifice of Ms. D, the rangers are doubting whether they are still a team, but the red ranger Dakotta receives a message from alternate world known as the Disney Dimension and a clue that Ms. D is alive. * Chapter 2: New Powers, New Problems- Finding Ms. D in the Disney Dimension isn't the only thing on the rangers minds when it is revealed Maleficent rules the Disney Dimension with an iron fist and they must join the resistance to fight back in process gaining new powers and defeating kylo ren. * Chapter 3: Battle of Neverland- The team travels to Neverland find the source of the transmission sent to Toon HQ and encounter the masked riders wielding the powers of peter pan and tinker bell all seven are welcomed to neverland by Captain Hook * Chapter 4: Evil from a Galaxy Far Far away- The team deals with the wrath of Darth Vader * Chapter 5: Trouble in Agrabah- The team must save Agrabah from a Maleficent enhanced Jafar * Chapter 6: The Rangers that are Darklanders part 1- Maleficent gets a Mad Scientist into creating doppelgangers of the rangers * Chapter 7: The Rangers that are Darklanders part 2- Rangers must fight the mysterious Darklander rangers * Chapter 8: Enter Zurg- The Mad Scientist summons Zurg to fight the rangers. * Chapter 9: The Beginning of the End part 1- Maleficent plans to drain the magic of the Disney Dimension destroying it. * Final Chapter: The Beginning of the End part 2- At the end of the last episode the Mad Scientist is revealed to be Ms. D and helps the rangers defeat maleficent and they return home to find it destroyed by Eggman. Category:Series